There are a variety of accessories on the market for hair management. For example, there are different types of clipping devices such as barrettes and hair claws for securing hair. There are also different types of elastic hair loops for managing hair. Headbands resembling an arch have also been used to manage and secure hair. While a conventional headband is useful to some extent because it can be worn or removed conveniently, it is often unable to tailor to different users. As such, the conventional headband may either be too tight to be comfortable or too loose to secure hair reliably.
The present invention seeks to address these problems or at least to provide an alternative to the public.